


Part 1: The Beginning of The End

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass (But in Fallout 4) [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Sort of an AU, basically a prequel to what's coming, no one from the actual game comes into play in this yet, non Canon, omnisan's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: What happens if someone else survived? What if they knew something was coming?





	Part 1: The Beginning of The End

“This is it, home sweet home.” 

Matilda Vaanderhuut hummed to herself as she brought in the last box of the few dozen she had packed. Her new life here in Sanctuary Hills was about to begin. With a secret family fortune passed on to her, she was finally able to purchase her own house in the suburbs, getting out of the tiny, cramped, city apartments. She loved how clean the air was of pollution, no oil and rotten smells that burned her nose. No more loud noises in the dead of night to wake her up anymore. 

Mati looked at the room before her. Despite the fortune, she wasn't greedy. Her house was perfect for one, maybe two if she ever met anyone. But that wasn't something on her mind at the moment. Or ever. It would happen when it happened, she believed. The room was bare, aside from the array of boxes, but it would take her no time to put her touch on everything. She was already opening a box, wondering what its contents contained when the doorbell rang. Or so she thought. Doorbells in the suburbs were actually a ding dong, just like in cartoons. She was so used to hearing a buzzer. 

The doorbell rang again and she knew she wasn't dreaming. She was just as surprised that someone was actually at her front door so soon after her arrival. Peering through the door window she could see a man in a beige jacket and hat, a clipboard in hand. Mati didn't want to really deal with people at the moment, but she put on her best smile and opened the door.

“Hello, can I help you?” 

“My question is can I help you?” He shot back, confusing her. “Sorry for interrupting, I noticed you seemed to be moving in. I'm just doing my routine rounds in the neighborhood. I am a Vault Tec Representative, and I'm wondering if you'd be interested in signing up to join the vault here in town, Vault 111.” 

“A vault? What is that?” 

“Vaults all over have been constructed in preparation for the potential risk and demise to human life. Signing up guarantees you a spot in the vault.” 

“Is there supposed to be an apocalypse happening soon I don't know about?” Mati laughed, leaning against the door frame as the man before her continued. 

“It's just a safety precaution. You never know what may happen and when. There's food, water, its own generator in case of disaster. There's also a team of highly trained scientists who run and monitor the vault's systems on a 24/7 basis.” 

“Okay, so what's the catch?”

“No catch. Just need your signature here along with a few other things to guarantee you a spot.” 

Mati crossed her arms. Something seemed off-putting about all this. 

“Where even is the vault?” 

“If you follow the sidewalk towards the north on this side of the road, you'll come across a beaten footpath. Take that, and you'll go straight to the vault. Of course you need to be verified to enter, but we also have members on site for that.” 

“How do I know you're not scamming me?” Mati raised an eyebrow. 

“We don't ask for personal information on signing up. If something does happen in the future, it's up to you to come to the vault. We can't force you. We also can't save you if you don't sign up.” 

Mati stared at him for six seconds before holding her hand out. The man smiled, handing her the clipboard and a pen with Vault 111 engraved on it. For all she knew, Mati could be signing away her soul to the devil. This long into the conversation, all she wanted was for the man to leave so she could unpack. If that meant signing up for a doomsday bunker spot, then that's what she'd do. 

“Thank you for signing up. At no cost, you won't regret it. Have a great day, Ms. Vaanderhuut.” The man tipped his hat and walked back down her sidewalk. 

Mati stood there for a moment, wondering what in the hell just happened before she finally closed the door. There were things to get done. 

 

Food. Food and eating was not something Mati had planned for. Only a few boxes had been completely emptied and items unpacked before the growing urge for nutrition consumed all parts of her brain. Unpacking any more was impossible until she got some food in her system. Mati scrambled in the mess of various items about the house to find her keys, remembering to lock the door before walking down the road to the Red Rocket she noticed earlier. 

Although the sun was starting to set, it still seemed quite lively, similar to city life in that aspect. With the Red Rocket now in sight, Mati quickened her pace. All she could hope was there were some seats left. In the city it wasn't uncommon to go out to eat and wait an hour before getting seated. And she hated waiting. 

As Mati walked in, the mix of smells assaulted her. Gasoline, smoke, food. She spotted a lone seat at the end of the bar and headed toward it before it got snatched up by anyone else. 

“Mind if I sit here?” She asked, noting the man in the seat right next to it.

“It's all yours.” He smiled.

Mati took the seat just as a waitress came up beside her, handing her a small pamphlet menu. “Can I get you anything to drink, hun?” 

“Water for now, thanks.” 

Mati watched her leave, then turned her eyes toward the menu. She was so hungry, everything looked good. What to get? 

“I recommend the turkey dinner.” The man next to her said, noticing her frustration. “Everything is home grown and fresh.” 

“Thanks, it sounds good actually. Are you from around here?” 

“I work in Vault 111. I live just a few towns over, though.” 

“I just signed up to join the vault earlier today.” 

The waitress came by again with a water in hand. “You ready to order?” 

Mati ordered the turkey dinner, as the man suggested. Now all she had to do was wait. 

“Sorry, I didn't get your name. I'm Jonah.” 

“Matilda.” 

“You're not from around here, are you?” He inquired.

“I just moved here. Today, in fact. Been unpacking all day until I got hungry.” 

Jonah laughed, “Well you came to the right place!” 

Mati didn't often enjoy talking with strangers, but in a world where she had no one but herself, an occasional chat with someone wouldn't hurt. For once, the guy on the other end of the conversation seemed nice, not just someone who wanted her for one thing or another. 

The two chatted most of dinner, keeping it at small talk, yet finding various conversation pieces to keep it going. The waitress stopped by to hand Mati her bill. 

“Damnit.” Mati cursed. 

“Is something wrong with the bill?” Jonah asked.

“No, I,” Mati sighed, “I was so hungry and in such a rush that I forgot to grab my wallet. Damn.”

“Hey, don't worry about it. I got you covered.”

“Oh, I can't let you do that.” 

“How else are you going to pay for your meal? Look, it's no big deal, it's just dinner.” Jonah insisted.

“Fine. But please, let me give you my address and you can stop by, I'll repay you. Or I can send you a cheque.”

“That's not necessary. Anyways, I don't mind paying for someone's dinner as cute as you.” 

Mati smiled, blushing, and decided to use the last trick up her sleeve, “How about we meet up for breakfast here, say tomorrow? I can repay the favor, and we can get breakfast.” 

“I won't say no to that.” 

 

The plan was to meet at 9:30 in the morning at the Red Rocket for breakfast, but of course Mati was struggling at 9:17 just to pick an outfit. Was a dress too sexy? This wasn't a real date. Just a breakfast meetup. So then casual clothes would be fine. Or was that too casual? Mati had already put the dress on, with seconds thoughts, and decided she'd just have to go looking overdressed. She slipped on some heels, remembered her wallet this time, and skipped off to the Red Rocket. 

“I thought maybe you weren't coming.” Jonah quipped with a smile. 

“I wasn't sure what to wear.” Mati confessed. 

“You look…really good.” 

“Thanks.” She blushed again.

Jonah was actually really cute. She was glad she wore a dress. 

“Good morning! I'm Tracey and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you started with anything?” 

The two looked away in shame of their casual flirting, and somewhat startled by the young waitress’s peppy vibe so early in the morning. They ordered two different meals, Mati with a platter of pancakes and fruit, topped with whipped cream, while Jonah decided on classic bacon and eggs, sunny side up. 

“So are you like, a mechanic in the vault or something?” 

“Scientist, actually.”

“What's there to science?” 

“I'm on a team with several other people. There's a lot of statistics, and trial and error testing being done.” 

“Sounds like the vault isn't ready for people yet.” Mati popped a strawberry in her mouth.

“Well, Vault Tec doesn't say there's anything going to happen anytime soon, that the vault is just a precaution, but from an inside perspective…” Jonah stopped to choose his words wisely, “The vault was constructed a while ago, and now there's scientists and the like all over inside on a daily basis. Why else would you prepare something like this?” 

“I knew something seemed fishy when that guy stopped by my house yesterday.” Mati recalled.

“I feel like the intentions are good, but everything is so secret about the vault.” 

“Since you work there, I'm guessing you have a spot in the vault?” 

“Yes, but not like everyone else.” Jonah looked around the Red Rocket before leaning in closer to Mati. “Everyone who signs up is signing up for a cryogenic unit. Since I work there, I have my own living quarters.”

Mati couldn't believe it. “I'm gonna be frozen?” 

“We're not supposed to tell anyone, so you have to keep it on the down low. Otherwise they'll come for me, and you.” 

Mati nodded. She hadn't even been in town for 24 hours and she was learning so many secrets. After this conversation, she wasn't sure of she could truly trust Jonah. He was technically one of them. All she could hope was that the apocalypse never came. 

 

“Well, Ms. Vaanderhuut, I'd like to personally welcome you to the team.” 

“Thank you so much.” 

It took only three days after moving in for Mati to find a job, and to get hired at none other than the Red Rocket just down the road. It was close to home, and she had waitressing experience from the city that helped her win the job. It was ironic though, how she disliked conversation with people, yet chose one of the most people oriented jobs. 

Two days after starting, she saw a familiar face. 

“Why hello stranger. What can I get for you?” 

Jonah looked up from the menu upon hearing Mati’s voice. “You work here now?”

She sat in the seat next to him, just for the moment. “Yup. It's nice, and close to home.” 

The diner was slow on this particular evening, yet the cook rang the bell to signal an order was ready. 

“I'll be right back.” 

Mati made quick work, returning to the stool next to Jonah. He was studying the menu, even though he knew what he was going to order. 

“You come here often?” Mati asked out of curiosity. 

“Too much, probably. It's the best place to stop at on the way in or out of work.” Jonah replied. “It was a long and boring day today, so all I need is a decent meal to top it off.” 

“Well you came to the right place.” Mati winked, using his own line against him. 

The two seemed to act so casual together, yet deep down Mati had a growing crush on the guy. She just wouldn't admit it. But that didn't stop her from lowkey flirting with him. A girl had to try. 

The food bell rang again, this time with Jonah's order since he was one of the few people in the diner, and also the only one left to be served. It was nearly 8 p.m., so the cook told Mati dinner was over for the night. He wanted to go see a movie with his wife, and left her to run the place until everyone else left. The night shift worker would arrive in about an hour. 

“Working here might be a bad idea.” Mati said, returning next to Jonah. “Free food and drinks…” 

Jonah smiled, watching her sip a chocolate milkshake through a red and white swirly straw. For once, Mati found herself being the one to keep the small talk rolling. That's how she knew she was in trouble.

“At least this is nothing like the city. It was always so busy and crowded.” 

“Moving here must've given you a culture shock.” 

She nodded. “I really like it here, even though everything seems slower and there's a lot less noise.” 

“Have you checked out the area at all?” 

“Not really. With unpacking and job hunting, and now working, I haven't been able to find much time.” 

“Would you like to go to the theater with me? Tonight?” 

“My shift doesn't end until 9 o'clock, and I'd have to change.” 

“It's only an hour. I can wait here and drive you home first before we go out, if you like.” 

Mati blushed. “Yeah, I would like that.” 

 

“Sorry the place is still kinda bare, but make yourself at home. I'll try to be quick.” Mati said, already taking her apron off as she backed down the hallway and into her room.

She wanted to be quick, but again she faced the problem of what to wear. Normally she'd come home and change into pajamas, watching television until she was tired enough to convince herself to go to bed. Again, she didn't want to overdress for the occasion, especially since Jonah hadn't changed since he got out of work. Mati decided on a simply black and white floral top paired with a solid teal skirt. Not too fancy, but still quite the look. 

Before leaving her room, she took her hair out of the bun she had it in for work, letting the forced curls fall around her face. A quick reapplication of her favorite red lipstick and a quick spritz of perfume and she was ready to go. She grabbed a pair of nude heels and left her room to find Jonah tinkering with the radio. 

“I hope I'm not too overdressed.” 

Jonah looked up, mouth slightly agape. “You look gorgeous.” 

“Thanks.” She blushed. 

Jonah couldn't help but stare just a second longer before standing. “Ready to go?” 

“After you.” 

Mati locked her door as Jonah waited by the passenger side to let her in. Her heart melted at the kindness he showed her. Mati usually walked or biked everywhere since she hadn't needed a car in the city, and if she needed something she couldn't carry in her arm or a basket, delivery services always provided a helping hand. This was the first time since moving in she'd been out for a ride down the roads. Jonah took them to Starlight Drive In, where a movie was already playing. Even though they both recently ate, Jonah ordered a bucket of popcorn and two drinks for them.

Mati loved movies and loved popcorn. It was a perfect date scenario. She took a sip from her soda. Was this a date? Or was this a casual, get-to-know-the-area thing? She tried not to think too much about it and instead focus on the movie. Instinctively she moved her hand toward the bucket of popcorn, but grazed Jonah's hand ever so slightly. They both pulled away, blushing like middle schoolers. 

As the movie came to a close, cars began pulling away. Mati didn't want her time with Jonah to end so soon, but tomorrow was a new day. Perhaps they'd see each other more, especially with Mati working at the Red Rocket. 

“Thanks for tonight. I had a nice time.” Mati said as Jonah pulled up outside her house. 

“Me too. Maybe we can do it again sometime.” 

Mati smiled. This was the part that made her most nervous. She obviously liked him, and figured it was reciprocated. But now she had waited too long to say anything or get out of the car, so she had to do it. She leaned over, kissing Jonah on the cheek. It was all she could manage as her insides shook with excitement. For a brief moment they made eye contact, and in an even briefer moment their lips found each other's, both longing for this moment. 

But what was originally just a kiss, turned out to get a lite more heavy, fairly quickly at that. Jonah's hand found its way to Mati's exposed knee, slowly inching its way up her thigh, while Mati grabbed onto whatever she could; his shirt, his pants, his hair. 

“Do you wanna go inside?” She asked, breathing heavily as they separated from the kiss. 

“Yes.” 

Jonah followed her up the little sidewalk, planting kisses all over her as she fumbled with the keys trying to unlock the door. When it opened, they hurried inside. Mati threw her keys and wallet on the coffee table as she slowly dragged Jonah to her bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as their lips couldn't stay away from each other. 

It took mere seconds for their clothes to get scattered about the room, skin meeting skin. Hands in hair, squeezing and clawing at skin, pulling on bedsheets as hot, breathy sounds were the only noise in the room until Mati gasped and Jonah grunted. As her body finally expended the last of its energy, Mati couldn't stop her eyes from slowly drifting closed. 

Sunlight filtered through the curtains, gently waking Mati up. She yawned, rolling over to check the time, but rolled onto something uncomfortable. It wasn't even 9 a.m. yet and she felt well rested. Thankfully she didn't have work today, otherwise she'd have been late. Looking to see what she rolled onto, Mati noticed she was very nude, which is not how she normally slept. She thought she dreamed about Jonah, but the notepad in her hand she used for taking orders confirmed it was not a dream. 

“Mati—Sorry for leaving without telling you, but I had work early this morning. I'll see you next time I'm at the diner. XO Jonah”

Mati's heart melted all over again. How did she find someone so sweet? And to think this was just the beginning. 

 

“Am I allowed to do that?” 

Mati poured Jonah a cup of coffee, despite the fact it was nearly 9 p.m. He claimed he had a busy day, and he needed a pick me up, at least something to keep him awake on his drive home. 

“Well, you may need to bring enough for everyone so the two of us don't get singled out, but once you're in, you're in. You might be able to suck up to the Overseer so you can come and go as you please.” 

Jonah was trying to figure out a way Mati could see what was inside the vault, as well as spend more time with her, even if it was just lunch. As he gave her suggestions, Mati was brewing schemes of her own. 

“I can try to get you a day pass, but that will only work once, if it even works.” 

“I don't want you getting in trouble just for me to get in.”

“They can't do anything because they need me. Don't worry.” 

“Well I'm sure I can use my charm to get in if I need to.” 

“I don't doubt that.” 

“Now, as much as I love ya, I think you really need to go home before you become a bigger risk. Go get some sleep.” 

Jonah sighed, knowing his girlfriend was right. He pulled out his wallet and left some money on the table. He always let Mati keep the change as her tip, no matter how much he left. She disliked it sometimes, but she couldn't convince him to stop. Jonah stood, giving Mati a quick kiss before setting off back home. Now Mati could think what her plan of attack would be.

 

“Sorry miss, but I can't let you past this point.” 

It would've been one thing if the guard was a normal guy, but he was in heavy metal armor and had a large gun in his hands. It was very intimidating, and made Mati feel much less confident about her well-practiced speech she prepared. 

“I, um, I have an Overseer's pass.” Mati presented the card to him. 

“What's in the bags?” 

“I brought lunch for the workers. And I, uh, I also have one for you.” 

Mati had hoagies made before her shift ended so she could come straight here. Jonah gave her a count of workers ad included the guard and Overseer. He even paid for all of this to happen, seeing as how it was quite expensive. 

The guard took the sandwich she offered and stood aside to let her pass. What Mati wasn't expecting was a giant metal platform at the top of the hill, leading down into some unknown cavern. Again, Mati presented the pass to the man at the elevator console, and gave him a hoagie as well. He thanked her, then instructed her to stand on the metal plate. Loud sirens and flashing lights surrounded her, and then she felt the plate move down, into the vault. 

When the elevator finally stopped, chain doors opened to let her into a small room where another man with a gun stood, minus the armor, and a man in black pants with a white, button front long sleeve shirt stood. 

“Matilda Vaanderhuut, I've been expecting you. Right this way.” 

Up some stairs, across a grated bridge, and into an office, if you could call it that, is where Mati ended up. She assumed the man was the Overseer, even more so when she noticed how everyone else acted as they passed each other. He instructed her to take a seat on the other side of a desk, but this time she wasn't so intimidated. 

“I'll just get right to it. I understand you and Dr. Davis are together, but this vault is not a place for a playdate. Go home for that.” 

“Sir, Jonah thought me bringing in lunch would just be a nice treat to everyone for working so hard. Since I work at the Red Rocket it's not a problem to prepare something like this.” 

The Overseer glared at her. “You have limited access to the facility. If I see you anywhere beyond the restricted rooms, we will have problems. Take the door to your right to get to the living quarters and I'll call everyone on break.” 

As Mati stood and followed his instructions, the echo of the Overseer's voice boomed over an intercom system. When she came across an area with tables and chairs, she figured this was the right place, and began organizing the hoagies by kind on a table.

“Who are you?” 

“What's a chick doing here?” 

“Will you guys calm down? That's my girlfriend and she brought us lunch.” Jonah said. 

Everyone scrambled to get some food, finding their way to a table with their co-workers they were the friendliest with. Mati sat with Jonah, pulling out her own lunch of a box of chicken wings.

“How come you get the cooler lunch.” 

“Because I work there.” She smiled.

The door she came through earlier opened, and the Overseer grabbed a hoagie and a seat, joining in the conversations around him. 

Jonah leaned in, “Scary, huh.” 

“Not as scary as those guys in the metal suits outside you forgot to tell me about.” 

“They're harmless.” 

Mati rolled her eyes. As everyone finished their meal, they thanked Mati before heading back to work. The Overseer wanted to see her in his office again, but left her and Jonah in the now empty commons room. 

“I think I'll have to work up to him before I can go around and see stuff. I don't want you or me getting in trouble.” She explained.

“Thanks for lunch anyways.” 

“Do you maybe want to stop by after work?” 

Jonah grinned. “Absolutely.” 

Mati gave him a kiss that only left him wanting more, but she waggled a finger. The rest was for later. She worked her way back into the office and took a seat when prompted. 

“You said you worked at the Red Rocket?” 

“Yes, the one right outside of Concord city limits.”

“Compliments to the chef. Would you consider doing this again?” 

Mati blinked, “What?” 

“I think a hearty meal like that boosts their morale.” 

“Well, I'd have to put in a notice and make sure I have the time off work to plan something for this many people again. Plus it gets a bit expensive and I can't save all my tips just for this.” 

The Overseer wrote on a note card. “Take my email and forward me your schedule. We can work something out.” 

Mati took the note card nodded. This was an unexpected turn of events, but maybe she had just warmed up to him faster than anticipated. Fine by her. He personally escorted her out, thanking her with a firm handshake. 

That was a success in her book.

 

“Honey, I'm home!” Jonah said, mocking the 1950s lifestyle. 

He threw himself on the couch, rubbing his face. Mati came out of the bathroom, looking as beautiful as ever, and took a seat right on his lap. 

“You had a long day, huh?” 

Jonah nodded. “I thought I'd be down to have some fun, but I'm so tired.” 

“You don't have to do anything.” Mati whispered in his ear in a seductive tone, her fingers already undoing the button on his pants. 

Mati was Jonah's weakness, so he let her do as she pleased, which in turn pleased him. Nimble hands released him and she knew just how to treat him to get him hard for her. Jonah leaned his head back, taking it all in until he grunted as Mati slowly slide herself on him. Mati smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. 

“Oh, fuck, Mati.” 

“Mhmm.” 

Both of their breathing was heavy, even after the storm passed. Even pathetic, half asleep sex was some of the best sex either of them had, they just wouldn't admit it out loud.

“Stay the night tonight.” Mati insisted.

Even with pants still down, Jonah picked Mati up and carried her to the bedroom. He sat down and Mati crawled off him and into bed, waiting as he stripped himself of work clothes. She snuggled up to him immediately, relishing in the way the man made her feel.

 

“You're leaving me already?” Mati peered up from the covers.

She knew it was early. Jonah had been trying to keep quiet as he rolled out of bed to get ready for work, but this time he failed.

“I've got work. Sorry I woke you up.” 

“Mmm.” 

“I'll see you after my shift.” He kissed her forehead, then left the house without another sound.

It didn't take Mati long to get comfortable again and fall asleep. 

 

“Order up!” 

It was very busy at the Red Rocket and Mati was quite stressed. The other server called in 'sick’ and Mati was called to work a double shift, afternoon to close. She figured it would be good money, but today it just seemed busier than usual. To top off her stress levels, multiple customers complained about getting the wrong dish, or the food simply wasn't to their liking. 

“Of all fucking days…” Mati mumbled under her breath. 

She went from kitchen to table, back and forth, all day. The dinner rush was now setting in, so it was a little more relaxed, but she still couldn't take a break. 

“Smile, it looks good on you.” 

If her job wasn't on the line, she would've snapped at the old man, who obviously had the hots for her. Instead, she put on the best fake smile she could muster as she took his order. The bell at the register dinged a few times from someone getting impatient to pay for their meal, but all she could do was yell out she'd be there in a moment. As she walked back to the kitchen, on her way she saw Jonah at the register. 

“What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?” 

“Got out early to see you, but you don't look so good.”

His honesty didn't even faze her. “I picked up Stacey's shift because she was apparently sick. I am so tired, I just want to go home.” 

A customer then interrupted and waved her over to get a refill on his drink. 

“Do you want anything?” Mati asked as she was on her way to the kitchen yet again.

“Nuka Cherry.” 

Mati returned a moment later, sliding the drink over to Jonah at the register as she passed him by to check on the other customers. Again, the bell at the register rang, and Mati couldn't help but groan. As she turned to help whoever was at the register now, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Jonah…” 

Jonah, still in his nice work clothes, knelt down on one knee on the probably dirtier than it looked floor, a small red velvet box in his hand. Some of the other customers caught wind of what was going on and went silent, creating what felt like an alternate dimension within the Red Rocket.

“Mati, I know this isn't the best time, and probably not the place you expected or even wanted, but I've been thinking about this for a while now. I know our time together has been short, but I've never felt this way about anyone ever before.” He paused, looking into her eyes. “Will you marry me?” 

From the box he presented a simple diamond ring that sparkled like nothing Mati had ever seen before. She was so surprised, she nearly forgot she needed to reply to him. 

“Yes!” 

The rest of the Red Rocket erupted in cheers, claps, and dinging of silverware on cups. Mati was so happy she thought she could cry. Instead, Jonah slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her so intensely, it produced whistles and hoots from the other customers. 

Now Mati wanted nothing more but to go home. There was still an hour and a half left of work, but at least everyone seemed to ease up on their persistent needs, allowing the night to pass by a little easier. 

When everyone else left, including the cook, Mati sat down in a chair next to Jonah and leaned on him. She dared to close her eyes, nearly falling asleep. 

“I'll take you home.” 

 

The ring on her finger shone brightly as she looked at it again. She was actually engaged. She nor Jonah had yet discussed any plans on actually getting married, like if they were going to have a real wedding or just go down to the courthouse and sign the necessary documents to make it official. Since she had no family around, she didn't mind either route. That part would be up to Jonah to decide. Either way, she wanted to go out shopping for a nice dress with the amount of tips she received the previous night. 

Jonah had stayed the night again and left early in the morning for work, and since she didn't have work today, it was a perfect chance to get out of the house. Mati turned the TV on as she ate a granola bar, looking up stores that would be of interest to her. It was only until the newscaster's tone changed that made her look up out of curiosity.

“Followed by... yes, followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions... We're... we're trying to get confirmation... But we seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations... We do have... coming in... confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. My God.”

Please stand by. Those were the words she was left with as it was the only thing that appeared on the screen. Mati had goosebumps, even in the late October heat, but they spread to the rest of her body when the sound of sirens went off. Not just any sirens: nuclear sirens. Looking out her window, people were scrambling down the street, running for the hill. 

“The Vault.” Mati said aloud. 

Her heart was pounding from both anxiety and the sudden burst of energy she was expending as she followed everyone up the hill. The man in the armor with a gun stood with another man in an identical getup behind a man with a clipboard. 

“Let me in!” Someone yelled.

“Listen pal. As much as I want to let everyone in, you didn't sign up.” 

“My name's on the list!” Mati yelled, pushing passed the crowd. “Matilda Vaanderhuut.” 

“Let her through.” 

Past the gate, other people were waving their arms and pointing in the direction she was familiar with. When it appeared that everyone with their name on the list was on the elevator platform, everyone stood in horror as they all witnessed a bomb dropping not far from them, the mushroom cloud forming high in the sky. The elevator shuddered as it lowered, everyone holding their loved ones for dear life in time of crisis. Mati ran ahead as soon as the chain door opened, yelling for Jonah.

“Miss, please. Follow the path.”

“Where's Jonah? Jonah!” 

On the other side of the platform, Mati ran over to Jonah, embracing him. 

“What's going on?” She asked, shaking.

“It seems like the bombs were dropped much sooner than anyone was expecting. Look, I need you to be safe. You need to follow everyone and get into a cryo stasis unit. You'll be fine, I promise.” 

“What about you?” 

“I'll be here. You'll stay in there for a couple hundred days and we'll let you out and we can all go home.” 

“You promise?”

“Mati, I wouldn't have asked to marry you if I wasn't serious. I promise. We'll get out of here and I swear we will get married as soon as possible.” 

Mati has tears forming in her eyes, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. It was only a couple hundred days being frozen and she'd reunite with Jonah.

“Okay.” She told herself, finding the strength to follow the last of the residents. 

Jonah followed her as she made her way to a unit, changing into a blue jumpsuit. Panic set in to everyone around her, but Mati just focused on her breathing. Jonah helped her into a unit and hugged her.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

With everyone else in the pods as well, the doors closed. Mati pressed her hand against the window where Jonah put his up to hers. She wanted to cry, she was so scared. Everything began to get colder and she knew this was it. At least the last thing she saw was Jonah. 

 

Mati opened her eyes. She felt cold, but she was definitely alive. The room around her was dark which only made her anxiety levels rise. She waited, expecting the door to open, but it didn't. With the little strength she had after cryopreservation, she pushed against the door until it cracked open, just enough to wedge her way out. She was only met with silence aside from the hum of some machines. Nothing moved. Something was wrong. 

Checking on the other chambers, people were still in them. Perhaps they hadn't woken up yet. Moving to another room, two pods were open, giving her a slight sense of relief. The relief quickly disappeared as she noticed the woman left in one of the open pods had a single bullet hole right through her heart. Mati vaguely recognized the woman, but didn't want to look anymore. 

With the rest of the vault so empty and quiet, Mati wondered if all the other scientists had left after the couple hundred days. Her hope was met with doubts as she found skeleton bones, some still with clothes, lying around the vault. Lockers and drawers has been haphazardly opened with some contents spilling out, the rest probably gone. Mati found her way to the Overseer's office, where his computer terminal was still functional. There were a few dated notes, but one that caught her attention, simply entitled MATI. Upon opening it, she found a small note left by Jonah. 

“The combination is the date we met. Locker 05.” 

Looking around, she found the locker, the only one with a combination lock that prevented anyone from stealing it's contents. Putting in the numbers, she opened it to reveal only two things: a piece of paper and Jonah's engagement ring. 

“Mati, I know I said things would be fine, but it looks like I lied, but not intentionally. The Overseer doesn't want to release anyone even though we've spend the recommended time in the vault. Some people are getting real mad and I think something bad is going to happen. If I can get out I'll meet you at the Red Rocket, if you do ever see this. I love you so much. Jonah.” 

Mati didn't realize she had been crying until a tear dropped on the paper. She took the ring, slipping it into her pocket, before turning over the skeletons, hoping she wouldn't find one with Jonah's name on the name tag. He was wearing his lab coat last she recalled, so she triaged her search of the skeletons. It only took two before she found what she was hoping she wouldn’t see. The remains of Jonah laid before her and finally she weeped. 

“We were supposed to get married.” She cried. 

As much as part of her wanted to stay with what was left of Jonah, there was no food or water left. She needed to get out of the vault and find out what awaited her. Mati sucked up the rest of her tears, finding her way to the elevator, which needed to be called back down. Odd. 

With one last look at what was left of the vault, Mati hit the button to start the countdown timer before the elevator rose. This was it.


End file.
